Tseng
.]] Tseng (ツォン, Tson) is the stern, no-nonsense, and sometimes temperamental leader of the Turks. He has long, black hair and what appears to be a tilak in the middle of his forehead. He has known Aerith Gainsborough since she was a child and has special feelings for her, thus never completing his long-delayed mission to bring her to Shinra. He feels that she is the savior of the world thanks to her Cetra powers, and thus should only come in on her own will. Tseng is the only Turk not fought at any time during Final Fantasy VII. He is brutally injured, but not killed, by Sephiroth while investigating the Temple of the Ancients. Elena, a Turk under his command, is speculated to have romantic feelings for him. In spite of several instances of ruthlessness, such as striking Aerith while trying to assure Barret and Tifa that Marlene is safe, he is in fact rather devoted to his associates and friends, as he sent out the Turks to save Zack and Cloud before the Shinra Army could catch up with them, a failure which seems to torment him throughout the Compilation. Story ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Tseng has a somewhat large role in ''Before Crisis by giving the player their objectives. His actions are swayed heavily by his emotions, though Veld helps him overcome this. He shows up in a few of the episodes and has his own bonus episode. Tseng leads the Turks when they turn their back on Shinra in order to help Veld find the four support materia to save Elfé, who is really Veld's daughter, Felicia. As Tseng is rescuing Veld, he, Reno, and Rude are attacked by Security robots. Reno and Rude are soon defeated and Tseng goes into a flashback. This is where Tseng's sidestory takes place. As a rookie Turk, Tseng is given the assignment of investigating the strange kidnapping of a Shinra soldier from one of Shinra’s Mako Reactors. He is under the command of his idol, Chief Veld, who has sent him to search a mysterious unregistered vessel that has appeared in the Costa del Sol harbor for information. He concludes that the enemy kidnapped the soldier to get more information about the reactor, saving the soldier's life is Tseng's priority. Tseng boards the ship and fights off anti-Shinra patrols. When he finds the soldier, the soldier explains that the enemy has been buying stolen Shinra weapons from a black market arms dealer, and has been stocking them aboard the ship. Torn between his duty as a Turk to investigate the stolen weapons further and his determination to complete his mission to rescue the soldier, Tseng opts for the latter, and escapes the ship with the man. Verdot states that he made the wrong choice to save the soldier over protecting Shinra's secrets and that he has failed as a Turk. The President wants orders the Turks to destroy the lost weapons and data and locate the leak that gave the arms dealer information on the stolen weapons' existence. Veld tells Tseng that they will be going together, with Tseng still feeling guilty over his last failure and that he shouldn't go. Together, they retrieve and delete the data. As they escape, there is an explosion and the ship starts to sink. The ceiling collapses and Tseng is trapped under a steel girder. He tells Veld to escape and make sure the Turks accomplish the mission. Veld disregards everything he has taught Tseng and saves him. After intensive care, Tseng wakes up days later to find Veld with a scar on his cheek. He feels guilty but Veld explains that it reminds him of his daughter and that life is about more than just a job. They are informed that the Shinra leak has been located in the area around Kalm and that Veld has to lead the mission to eliminate the threat. He agrees, knowing that it will give him more time to spend with his wife and daughter, Felicia. Tseng is commended for uncovering the weapon plot. With these memories, Tseng summons the strength to shoot down the machines with his gun. Helping Reno and Rude to their feet, he asks them if they can continue on. Together, they proceed through the garbage disposal site to rescue Veld. After Fuhito's final defeat, the Turks are informed that Shinra is willing to drop the charges on them if they agree to turn in Veld and Elfé. Suddenly, Tseng draws his pistol and aims it at an infantryman, causing the other soldiers to target their weapons at him. Stating that he has made his decision, he turns and shoots Elfé. Veld says that Tseng has made the right choice and ensured the preservation of the Turks. Thanking him for everything he has done, Tseng shoots Veld. Tseng loads the bodies (still alive) onto a truck and tells the soldiers that he wants to ride in the back and be with his old mentor until the end. Tseng is summoned to a hearing to discuss the Turks' fate. Scarlet suggests executing the three survivors until Rufus enters the room with Reno and Rude. He argues that Tseng has proven his loyalty by assassinating Veld and the AVALANCHE leader. Tseng then thanks Rufus but he says he did not do it for the Turks but for himself. Tseng then removes his ponytail and lets his hair fall. During Meteorfall, Tseng, Reno, Rude, and Elena are evacuating Midgar. The Turks evacuate their assigned sectors and find Tseng by a collapsing building. Tseng informs them that people are still trapped inside. Suddenly, part of the building collapses. They think that this is too much work for only four of them until they hear a familiar voice behind them. They turn around to see Veld and the player Turks and Veld asks Tseng what his orders are. Tseng replies that it is urgent that they evacuate the remaining civilians and the Turks get to work. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- In ''Crisis Core, Tseng plays another important role. Zack Fair, the main character, accompanies Tseng on several missions after Angeal goes missing along with Genesis. Tseng is first introduced on Crisis Core by Lazard on the mission to the Banora Village. He introduces himself as "Tseng of the Turks". Tseng tells Zack to tell him when he is ready to leave for the mission. Tseng even has his own spot on Zack's DMW (Digital Mind Wave), known as "Air Strike", which involves Tseng calling in a helicopter, spraying all enemies with machine gun fire, and then launching missiles at them. Before Zack goes off to Nibelheim, he asks Tseng to look after Aerith for him, which Tseng agrees to since he has already been keeping an eye on her for Shinra over the years. Four years after the Nibelheim Incident, Tseng sends out the Turks to find Zack before the army does because he has 88 letters for Zack from Aerith and they must be delivered. Sadly, this never happens as the Turks are unable to find Zack before the Shinra infantrymen kill him. ''Last Order -Final Fantasy VII- Tseng's role in ''Last Order is thought by fans to be the narrator, explaining the inconsistencies with this version of the events to the rest of the compilation. He is seen going through the Shinra files on the Nibelheim Incident and directing the Turks via cell phone to capture Zack and Cloud alive before the army gets to them. He is also seen in a flashback which occurs after the Nibelheim incident receiving orders from Professor Hojo, to start cleaning up. Tseng is seen at the end boarding a helicopter, along with some of the Turks from Before Crisis to try and save Zack and Cloud himself. ''Final Fantasy VII Tseng appears to kidnap Aeris during the dropping of the Sector 7 plate. His next appearance is in a flashback, where he attempts to persuade a younger Aeris to ally with Shinra willingly. Tseng makes minor appearances throughout the rest of the game, appearing to capture the party at the Shinra Building, appearing with Rude and Elena in the Mythril Mines, and with Scarlet at Gongaga. Tseng finally appears at the Gold Saucer to take the Keystone from Cait Sith, but is attacked by Sephiroth at the Temple of the Ancients. He gives the Keystone to Cloud and his friends, and is left behind as they explore the temple. Many fans took Tseng's appearance in the Temple of the Ancients to be his death due to a mistranslation. Elena later accuses Cloud of "doin' in her boss", implying Tseng died from his injuries. However, this is a mistranslation, and the PC version of the game has Elena saying Cloud "messed my boss up", which is a more accurate translation. The Final Fantasy VII 10th Anniversary Ultimania comments that, "In ''Before Crisis he is entrusted with Full Cure Materia by Veld; perhaps this is what keeps him alive so often." ''Advent Children/Advent Children Complete Like the other Turks, he returns in ''Advent Children, where he and Elena retrieve Jenova's remains from the Northern Cave before being attacked, and subsequently tortured, by Kadaj's gang. Vincent Valentine states later in the film that he rescued them and did what he could to assist them on the road to recovery. The two of them later show up in Edge to give Rufus a deus ex machina rescue. Tseng is voiced by Junichi Suwabe in the Japanese version of the film and by Ryun Yu in the English dubs. In Advent Children Complete, Tseng has a slightly bigger role then he did in the original. He arrives on time with Elena to save Rufus from falling off the abandoned building with his head wrapped up in a bandage as well as one on his left cheek from the injuries he received from being tortured. Tseng also assists Reno and Rude in another helicopter with Elena by picking them up after Yazoo takes out their helicopter. Battle Tseng is fought as a boss in the Training Mode of Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-''. Trivia *A misconception that has arisen, due to an early, incorrect fan translation of ''Advent Children by Jasconius, is that Tseng's name is pronounced Shion in Japanese. Jasconius, rather than translating by ear, used the Japanese subtitles included on the DVD. Tson (ツォン), the correct katakana form of "Tseng", was misread as the similar-looking Shion (シオン). Many viewers were confused upon reading "Shion" but seeing Tseng (rather than a new character named Shion) in the film, and attempts to explain the error resulted in the aforementioned misconception. If one pays attention to Elena's dialogue in the English version, she pronounces it "Tsung". The reason "Tseng" is written Tson in katakana is due to the fact that his name is Chinese: in Pinyin – a standardized system that uses the Roman alphabet to phonetically represent the Chinese language – e'' represents a sound resembling the short ''o of English, also approximated in Japanese with an unlengthened o'' vowel. In Chinese Pinyin, his name is written as "Zeng" (曾, which means great-grandfather, is a common Chinese family name). In ''Last Order, "Tseng's" name is written (albeit incorrectly) as "Zheng" in English, which is how he signs a document near the beginning. "Zheng" is also shown in the credits. In Crisis Core, Zack can come across a camera near the church in Sector 5, but even after reading the inscription as "T-S-E-N-G", he does not realize it is Tseng's and wonders how to pronounce that. de:Tseng Thể_loại:Nhân vật không điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy VII Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children